


Silent, but Deadly (WonderMob)

by potatonimi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternative Universe- WonderTale (Undertale), Dark Concepts, Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk is blonde (explained later on in story), Hope you enjoy, Multi, My First Fanfic, Violence, don’t lose your head, insane Don
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatonimi/pseuds/potatonimi
Summary: Mobsters...Mobsters everywhere...It wasn’t like this before, but now...? Child-like wonder is crushed, destroyed, corrupted...Frisk knew it wasn’t wise to reveal this childish personality out in public, people would use you once they know about your naïve personality. And she knew better than to interact with mobsters, since once you do, you can never escape their grasp. It was best to remain neutral and have a blank expression. But once her curiosity led her to come across some peculiar mobsters, she knew she has no choice...(This UnderTale AU is from an AU called WonderTale, which is basically an Alice in Wonderland AU. I made a WonderTale comic that you can read on my Tumblr, so you can understand the characters better.)Tumblr: https://potatonimi.tumblr.com/WonderTale(*As of 12/26/19, the WonderTale comic is not complete, so expect updates*)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. First Encounter

It was a perfectly normal day for a city that was controlled by a mafia. There were the snobby rich mobsters that were elite and loyal assistants to the Don. They would usually be in the most rich areas in the towns, happily dining and smoking cigars while most people live in constant stress that they might provoke one of them.

Then, there were the policemen. Sure, they do their jobs well, but casually beating up an innocent guy that was framed for the crime, and letting the actual criminal run loose was something unheard of in other cities. They only, rarely, actually catch the bad guy. When they’re not beating up innocent people, they would patrol around town, eyeing everyone until they see someone that is “suspicious”. It didn’t matter if you were a men or a women, young or old, sane or insane, if they suspect a person is suspicious, they would go up to them and “interrogate” them...

Then there are the civilians. Most, if not all, of them were actually good, law abiding citizens. They obey the laws here if they want to keep living here, and have to constantly deal with the “protection fees” from their landlords if they wanted safety. They mean no harm at all, and constantly run their little town to be as normal as possible; as if they had never encountered any mobsters in the first place. But as much as they try to make the town normal-looking, they all knew that it was just impossible to do...

_‘Boy did this town changed...’_

Frisk knew as she was walking down the sidewalk that this was now her new norm now. As much as she constantly obeyed the new laws here, she hates it here. She constantly thinks back to the days of her childhood, when everything was full of life and curiosity filled children’s heads as they explore around the safe town. Looking back at those days, she couldn’t remember how these mobsters were able to control the whole city in the first place. All she remembered was that more and more strict laws came into play, and the livelihood of her hometown began to dwindle...

She stopped herself from remembering those morbid events, as she knew she would uncontrollably cry in public, and would make the police suspect her for something. Instead, she thought the only bright side of this situation, even though it wasn’t that bright in the first place. At least she didn’t had to pay those damn “protection fees” since her family house was in an area that wasn’t maintained by any landlords, but they still had to follow the new norms. Protection fees were only meant for the people who lived in apartments or houses that was maintained by one of the Don’s assigned “landlords”. If they don’t bring in the fees, they would be gone...literally.

Before she thought about any more possible “bright sides”, she looked up across the street and realized she almost reached her destination, the library. The only place in her hometown that would let her curiosity take over as she look for new books to read or learn from. Fictional books were personally her favorite; since she usually lets her imagination take over as she reads through them, and it would kinda feel like she’s seeing a movie as she reads. Although sometimes, her curiosity to learn something new would lead her to look at the non-fictional books, which would fill her with more new knowledge. As she crossed the street to the library, she was instinctively thinking about reading a fictional book.

When she entered the library, her long blonde hair that was flowing through the cold, windy day, settled down as she entered the warm and cozy library. She walked over to the table where the old librarian lady sat down and checked off someone’s book. When it was Frisk’s turn, the librarian instantly gave her a warm smile, “My, nice to see you stop by again, Frisk! How was your day been?”

”It’s been alright, Mrs. Smith,” Frisk politely replied as she handed the librarian the book she wanted to returned. “How about you?”

”Well, it could’ve been worse...” Mrs. Smith said as she checked in Frisk’s book and placed it in the return pile and spoke to Frisk in a hushed whisper, “Just now I saw a few mobsters patrolling around this area and one of them went inside here and looked around. I asked him if there was any problems, but he said ‘Nah ma’am, we’re just looking fer’ somebody’. Soon after he looked through the library, he tipped his fedora and left. I swear, I nearly got a heart-attack thinking I might’ve did something wrong!”

”Well, the good thing now is that the mobster left and you’re still here now,” Frisk said, reassuringly. “Besides, I know you wouldn’t cause any trouble that might trouble them, you wouldn’t even hurt a fly!”

Mrs. Smith chuckled, “Well, you got me there. Anyways, hope you find an interesting book here!”

”Will do!” Frisk said as she walked away from the librarian’s table. She immediately went to the fictional books section, and looked around. She saw a few interesting books that she might read, but there was one book in particular that got her interested: it was a jade green book with little intricate and colorful drawings of cards with red hearts and diamonds, to black clubs and spades. There were red roses scatter along the front and back cover along with white tea pots and tea cups. In gold, the title of the book was written on the front and side cover, and it said:

_Alice in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll_

Wonderland...she hasn’t heard that place in such a long time...

She remembered fondly of the legends about that place... _It was rumored that long ago, there were a peculiar group of people that lived underground, and that their world and their people had magic. These people would usually venture up to the surface and interact with the surface dwellers, and they treated them as an equal. One day however, the underground people stopped coming up to the surface, and some of the surface dwellers wondered what happened to them. They searched everywhere, unable to find the entrance to their world...they wandered and wondered about it so much that they called their land “Wonderland”. To this day, they still don’t know what happened to those underground people, but people said that the entrance was somewhere near Mt.Ebott, since kids that wandered near it, never came back..._

That legend was something that was meant for little kids, so they wouldn’t go anywhere near Mt.Ebott and get lost in the woods. However, she remembered fondly that on a nice sunny afternoon, she, Chara, and Asriel would go to Ebott park and sit near the woods area, and Asriel would always mention that legend countless times ‘...man those good old _days...’_

_’...wait...what time is it?’_

It felt like she was staring at the book she was holding for an eternity when she looked at the grandfather clock not to far from her. The time read 4:45 pm.

_’Shoot, I’m gonna be late!’_

Frisk took the book and quickly walked over to Mrs.Smith’s desk to get the book checked out. She figured this would be a good interpretation of what Wonderland might look like through the adventures of the little girl named Alice. Plus, she was kinda rushing since she needs to go back home on time, so she didn’t want to leave the library with nothing. Mrs. Smith checked out her book and gave her a warm smile, “Wonderland...never heard that name in ages! I hope you enjoy reading it, and have a good day sweetie!”

 _’Such a nice old lady’_ Frisk thought as Mrs.Smith handed her the book. Frisk smiled. “Thank you! Have a good day as well, Mrs.Smith!”

And with the book in one hand, she waved back at Mrs. Smith as she rushed out of the library and her long blonde hair flowing through the wind...

  
  
It wasn’t hard to speed walk with a long skirt, people assumed that it was. Granted, her light purple skirt were just a few inches below the knees, if her skirt was any longer, then she would have some difficulty. Not only that, she dressed lightly, she wore a light blue quarter-sleeved shirt and some under-garments (obviously). Although, she kinda regretted dressing so lightly, since it was starting to get chilly. To distract herself from the cold, she decided to inspect her newly checked-out book. Ever since she laid eyes on it, she could never get her eyes off of it and wanted to read it immediately. However, since she was rushing to get home, she decided that she would look at the cover, so she can get any hints on what the story might be about.

”Hey there, doll-face~” a gruff voice, with a hint of enthusiasm, spoke as she walked by. She had her eyes on the book to pay any attention to the guy.

_’Ignore him, Frisk. Must be another one of those cat-calling mobsters’_

Frisk was used to hearing mobsters cat-calling her. She knew these guys were just bored with their day and decided to flirt with some pretty thing they see. These harmless cat-calls usually last for one moment, and they forget about it the next day. However, there were instances when some mobsters would go out of their way to get the lady some attention. They would stalk them, continue cat-calling, some might go as far as to touch them... Frisk knew that if any guy was still persistent with the cat-calling, she would immediately report them to a nearby police. If the situation goes too far to the point there are some unwanted physical contact, she would immediately defend herself. She may be petite and thin, that didn’t mean she was fragile or weak. In all honesty, she should thank Chara for teaching her self-defense.

”Aw c’mon dolly, I know you can hear me~“ the guy continued, now coming from behind her.

With all of her determination to confront the guy, she silently continued to speed walk, her eyes still glued to the book.

_’It’s okay Frisky, maybe the guy would stop now—‘_

“Dollface? C’mon, I’m sure you got some time for a little chit-chat~”

_‘Nevermind, he’s definitely persistent.’_

With her eyes still glued to the book, her paced increased. The guy’s pace began to increase as well. This cause Frisk to slightly panic, and increased her pace even more. The guy behind her, increased his pace as well.

 _’Damnit, can’t this guy take a hint?!’_ Frisk thought furiously with her eyes glued on the book.

”Playing hard to get dollface~?” the guy said.

_’Stop it.’_

”...dollface...?”

_’Can’t you take a hint?’_

”..d-dollface? You can’t be serious-!” The guy said, somehow shocked now.

_’JUST LEAVE ME ALONE—‘_

The sound of a car honking brought her back to reality. The honking became increasingly louder. She looked up and to her left, she saw a car driving straight at her. Frisk wanted to move out of the way...but...at the moment...her legs weren’t moving, her body froze at the spot. She was petrified. For once, her mind went blank and all she did was stare at the car, trembling like a scared child.

If only she wasn’t thinking about that cat-caller in the first place, she wouldn’t had been in this situation...

As the car was about to hit her, she clutched the book close to her and closed her eyes shut; if she was gonna die like this, she definitely didn’t want to see it. She braced herself for her sudden impact of the car but to her surprise, she didn’t felt the impact at all. To scared to open her eyes, she thought:

_’D-did I died...? Am I in heaven...? W-when a person dies, do they even feel the pain—?’_

Through her trembling body, she felt somebody was...hugging her? Their breathing was a bit shaky, but they were tightly hugging her. Their breathing was still shaky, but gave her a gentle pat and chuckled.

”Heh... jeez dollface...you gave nearly everyone a heart attack,” the guy spoke.

 _’No way...’_ Frisk’s eyes immediately shot open, but all that she saw was the guy’s cyan vest with purple vertical stripes, on top of a white buttoned up shirt. Curiosity (to Frisk’s disappointment) took over, because she immediately looked up to face the guy who was cat-calling her. She was flabbergasted...can she really call this guy a person to begin with...?

The guy was fairly tall, about 6 feet tall, and he was wide. Nothing out of the ordinary, right? What shocked Frisk the most was that he was a living skeleton. A. Living. Skeleton...a skeleton that not only cat-called her, but actually saved her life. And he was staring straight at her with white pin-point lights in his eye sockets.

 _’How is a person, who was literally a talking skeleton, actually alive?!’_ she thought, her curiosity still taking over her.

She couldn’t help but notice that he had a black fedora on. Immediately, she noticed that on his forehead, were three cyan vertical lines that stopped in the center of his forehead. He also had three cyan lines on both of his cheeks, going horizontal as if they were cat whiskers.

”You alright dollface?” the skeleton asked, in more of a soft tone.

Realizing she had been staring at him for awhile, she just stood there, quietly nodded her head.

The skeleton sighed out of relief. “Good.“ He broke free from the hug and adjusted his posture. From where they were standing, Frisk realized she was on the other side of the crosswalk... the sidewalk she meant to walk to before hearing the car. “By the way doll, I know my cat-callings earlier almost led to uh—tragic event...so let’s start all over.” He lifted out his right hand and revealed he had many gold rings on his fingers, meaning not only was he rich, he was a rich mobster that flaunted his wealth. “How’s it going dolly? The name’s Sans. Sans the Skeleton.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...
> 
> *Phew* That took awhile... Anyways, hope you enjoy it! :)


	2. Chit-Chat

_**"How's it going dolly? The name's Sans. Sans the Skeleton."** _

.

.

Frisk just stared at him, with wide eyes and open mouth. She still can't comprehend the idea that this skeleton was a rich mobster that cat-called her and saved her from a near-death situation in mere seconds.

' _How did this guy managed to save me that fast?_ ' she thought.

In all honesty, she wanted to thank the skeleton for saving her life, forgive him for his rude behavior, and introduce herself to him. But just as she was about to say anything, she was quickly reminded that the guy was a mobster.

A rich one.

From what she recalled over the years from Chara and Asriel, the more rich they were, the more powerful they are. And the more powerful they are, chances are that you are literally putting your life on death row.

There was also one other thing she learned over the years: whether they're rich or not, a mobster's a mobster. Once you interact with one of them, even if it was a mere "hello," it would be impossible to escape from their grasp.

The more she thought about what to do, the more she can feel the skeleton's stare penetrate her. She knew she was making him wait, and she felt guilty about it.

"Come on, don't leave me hanging," Sans awkwardly said, though she can tell he was starting to get impatient. She still didn't say anything, afraid that if she said a word to him, she would've got herself a one-way ticket to death row.

' _Then again... he did acknowledged his rude behavior... he did saved my life... and it's rude to leave someone hanging... But then again—_ '

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?

' _FUCK IT!_ '

Tired of overthinking, she firmly shook Sans's hand, looked at him, and gave him a polite smile.

She didn't dare to actually speak with him. Even though she knew it was rude after he introduced himself, but the fact that she would never leave his grasp feared her. It made her even more determined to keep her mouth shut. But knowing that it was rude to give him no response at all, she gave him a sincere nod. She was, after-all, actually thankful of him for saving her.

Sans acknowledged her silent nod, "Hm, lost your voice doll? It's okay, I can speak with hands as well." She noticed he was starting to move his hands, and communicated with her in sign language. Although she knew he was trying to be polite, not trying to offend her for possibly being mute or deaf, she really wanted to clarify herself, saying that it wasn't necessary of him to speak in sign language.

Before she could say anything, the part of her that wanted to avoid communicating him took over. Maybe if she just ended the conversation, she would get out of the situation. They would part ways and hopefully never encountered each other again.

She shook her head and waved her hands, as if saying to him _"No need to speak in sign language."_ Sans acknowledged this and stopped. She then gave him an apologetic yet polite look, as if her face said, _"Now, if you excuse me Mr.Sans, I really have to get going, it's getting pretty late."_ Just as she was about to walk away, she felt him grabbing her left arm, which held her back.

"Aw, leaving already~?," Sans said, bringing Frisk closer to him. "Such a shame, doll. I was hoping we would get to know each other. Let me take you to your destination, it isn't safe for a pretty thing like you to be out at this time~"

She shook her head politely, and waved her right hand, as if saying that it was a kind offer, but he didn't had to do it. She didn't know how long this situation would last, but she prayed it would be over soon. If it went on any longer, she would slowly break.

"No, no, I insist," Sans spoke in a more reassuring voice as he released Frisk's arm."To make up for my rude behavior."

_'It's alright, you saving me is enough to make it up,'_ Frisk anxiously thought. She gave him another apologetic look, that said, _"Now, I really gotta go now, have a good evening."_ She proceeded to walk a few feet away from him. Thinking she was now far away from the guy she proceeded to inspect the book that she—carried?

"Huh?" Frisk was so confused. _'I swear I was clutching it real close to me a few seconds ago!'_

She looked backed at the area she was talking to Sans, and both him and the book were nowhere in sight. Before she could overthink and panic at the situation, she heard a too familiar voice from behind her.

"Looking for this~"

She turned back around and saw Sans was in front of her, waving the book with his hand in front of her. As soon she was about to snatch the book out of his grasp, he swiftly moved his hand up above her, so she couldn't reach it.

She was starting to get annoyed of this guy again. Didn't he just said he was well aware of his rude behavior a second ago?

_'Hey! Give it back!'_ She thought, more annoyed than ever, ' _You know the book's not mine, right? It's the library's!_ ' With her determination, she constantly tried to jump as high she can and grab the book, but she always missed.

Sans found the situation funny. He knew the girl was trying to go somewhere, but he couldn't help but tease the lady. He did, after all, wanted to know her better, and seeing her humble persona break into annoyance made him fill with satisfaction. He learned the girl gets easily annoyed if you kept bothering her, and he wanted to see how she would react if he kept taunting her. The thought of it made him grin like a Cheshire Cat. He chuckled at her attempts as he read the cover of the book.

"Alice in Wonderland?" Sans said curiously. "Wow, isn't this a children's book? How old are ya really are, dolly?" He looked down at her with a shit-eating smile.

' _Hey at least it's a good interpretation of the legend about Wonderland!_ ' Frisk irritably thought as she still attempts to grab the book out of Sans's hand. ' _Nobody has ever been in Wonderland!_ '

"Hmm..." he said, but still wore the grin on his face. It's been awhile since he heard about Wonderland... It also had been awhile since he had teased anyone, and boy was he enjoying it. It was even more enjoyable when the person he was teasing was someone he found interesting. He loved seeing her face turn to a polite smile, to a more of an annoyed glare. He was starting to see an angry scowl forming, and he couldn't wait to see it. He was still inspecting the book when he bluntly commented, "You know, no one's been to Wonderland, because it's nothing more than a made-up world that only exist in kids' heads." He looked down and gave her a smug look, "Seeing that you still wonder about that place, it's no surprise you have a mind of a child."

Seeing Frisk stop what she was doing, and seeing her eyes narrowed and pouted her lips made him grin even more. Seeing how she tried to look angry, made him chuckle, since she looked like a little child that wanted candy, but her parents said no. As she glared at him, he noticed something in her dark brown eyes.

Determination.

She was determined to get that book, even if it meant staying past her curfew. As much he wanted to taunt her all day, he knew now wasn't the right time. He didn't want to keep the girl out any longer, she might got other things to do later on...

"Just messing with ya, kid," Sans casually said as he brought his hand with the book down. "I will give you this book back, but under one condition."

Just as she was about to take the book from him, Frisk gave him a puzzled look. She knew she had set herself up for an unavoidable trap in the first place, but she didn't expect it to happen this quickly. Sans's grin grew even wider at the sight of her confusion, which left Frisk even more puzzled.

' _I swear, if he's thinking about doing some dirty stuff—_ '

"We have to go on a little date~" Sans cheekily said as his Cheshire-grin grew wide.

Baffled and wide-eyed, Frisk shouted, "WHAT!?"

_'Shit.'_

Sans had finally cracked her open, and chuckled at her reaction. "Wow, so you can speak; and relax doll, it would be just us getting to know each other. I know my boundaries."

Frisk hesitated to say anything, she already got herself in a bigger situation from opening her big mouth. She remained silent until she quietly (and reluctantly) asked, "...When?"

Sans thought as he stared at Frisk. He thought long and hard, that it felt like time had slowed down. Frisk felt like he was taking an eternity just to come up with a response, and it didn't help that this whole time, his eyes were glued on her, which made her even more anxious. Before she can say anything, he finally said, "Next time."

"What?" Frisk asked, even more confused.

"The next time we come across with each other, we will have our little date," he calmly said, giving Frisk a relaxed look.

Frisk thought about this: on one hand, after this conversation, they would go their separate ways, and she would make sure that their next interaction will never happened. But on the other hand, it might it a trap to get her all alone...

"Then again," Sans said amusingly, "We could not have the date, and I can just keep the book." He looked at the book and inspects it. "What to do? What to do? Maybe rip the book? Burn the book? Probably feed it to the dog—"

"FINE!" Frisk exclaimed, and glare at Sans. Even though she didn't want to, she couldn't risk damaging one of Mrs. Smith's books. "I accept your date!"

"Very well then," Sans said casually as he gave Frisk the book back. He tipped his fedora and winked at her, "I can't wait~" He bid his farewell, turned around, and walked around the corner.

Frisk made sure he left before she turned around and continued to speed-walk down the path. This time, making sure she wouldn't get herself into more near-death situations, she looked out on the road and held her book tightly.

_'Heh, good luck with that date of yours, Mr. Sans, because it will never happen. I'll make sure of it.'_

  
  
**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (belated) New Year’s! Let’s hope that 2020 would be a great year for all of us!


	3. Home

Around dusk, Frisk eventually reached a little two floored white house, with a dark grey-tiled roof. They had a white fence with a gate that surrounded the house. They also had a garage for the car that Chara and Asriel use to go to work, as well as a little garden on both the front and back yard that was tended by Frisk.

Usually when she returned home, she would admire the beautiful flowers and trees that managed to bloom and thrive from her sort-of green thumb, and she would usually feel very accomplished of her work. However, today she barely had time to glance at them, as she noticed the house lights were on. Which only meant one thing: Chara and Asriel were home.

It's been nearly a week since she last saw them home. Granted, they did texted each other, but it usually didn't last long. Frisk knew they worked in an agency of some sort. Their jobs, according to them, was very challenging and they usually stay at their workplace just to have some files done the next day. Not only that, sometimes, they had to go to different parts of towns, either for some business meeting, or to interview people.

So for the most part, Frisk was home alone, usually cleaning up the house and taking care of the plants in the garden. On her spare time, she would usually go to town for some errands or stay home, reading a new book from the library. If she heard news that Chara and Asriel would return home, she would go out of her way to prep a nice little dinner for the both of them. However today, she had completely forgot about their return. She did managed clean up the place and prepped a decent meal earlier, but it completely slipped her mind the moment she noticed the book in the library. Frisk felt guilty for being late for their reunion; she knew they were really over-protective of her. So protective in fact, that as she makes her way to the front door, she predicted Chara would've strangled Asriel, and accuse him for not searching the house well enough.

As she skimmed by the front yard and opened the door, her intuition was right, as she sees her sister grabbing Asriel by his suit jacket and shook him furiously, yelling at him some more, until she turned around and stared at Frisk with her crimson-red eyes. Usually at this time, they would've changed into their casual clothes, but Frisk was surprise that they are still in their work attire. Before Frisk could say anything, Chara immediately let go of Asriel as she ran towards Frisk for a hug, soon followed by Asriel.

"There ya are Frisk!" Chara exclaimed, relieved. "Where were you? And why were you late?"

Frisk wouldn't dare to mention about her encounter with Sans. She knew she made a big mistake for opening her mouth to him, and she immediately wanted to forget that encounter in the first place. So instead, she said, "Oh I was at the library, there was a REALLY long line today, and I almost got ran over—"

"You WHAT?!" Chara and Asriel shouted simultaneously, shock and fear written all over their faces.

"Don't worry!" She quickly said, "A person helped me crossed the road quickly! I swear, if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here." She awkwardly laughed.

"Was the person a mobster by any chance?" Asriel eyed her suspiciously with his emerald green eyes. She could feel both his and Chara's stares, waiting to hear her response. She felt that if she said something wrong, they would immediately explode.

"Uh, not that I could tell, but I silently thanked them and went about my day," Frisk said.

Chara and Asriel sighed, as if they were holding their breath in for so long. "Good," they simultaneously said, relieved.

"Anyways, we got some news for ya," Chara said, eagerly glancing at Frisk.

"What is it?" she asked, curiosity filled in her eyes.

"Our last assignment turned out well! And everyone's getting a raise!" Chara said, throwing her arms out in the air.

"Wow, good for you guy!" Frisk said eagerly.

"Not just that," Asriel said. "Our boss gave us tickets to see a Broadway musical to thank us for our hard work! They say we can invite an extra person with us, if we want!"

The sound at hearing a musical made Frisk eagerly grin like a child and made her curiosity grew. "Woah! Cool! When are we gonna go see it?"

Chara and Asriel gave each other a grin, before they looked back at Frisk. "TONIGHT!"

"TONIGHT!?" Frisk exclaimed. It did excite her that they were gonna go see the musical, but she wasn't expecting to see it so soon. The more excited she got, the more curiouser she got, "H-How did your boss get you guys tickets for tonight's show?!"

Their enthusiasm was replaced by the same confusion that Frisk had. They both thought about it, finding it a bit weird how their boss got tickets for tonight's show the same day they successfully completed their mission.

"H-he might've booked them earlier or something," Asriel said, actually trying to make sense of his answer.

"Well, you are more closer with the boss than I am, so you can ask him the next time we go to work," Chara said with a playful smile.

**_'Next time...'_ **

Hearing her sister say "next time" made her instantly think about the next time she might possibly see Sans. She didn't want their next encounter to ever happen, but in her mind, she kept hearing Sans say "next time" over and over again, like an old, scratched up record player.

_'Stop it Frisk, there's no way you will encounter that guy. What are the odds of that anyways?'_

Before she can continue to mentally reassure herself, she felt her sister drag herself up the stairs.

"Well ANYWAYS, we gotta get ready, Frisk! The show starts in less than two hours and it would take us at least an hour to even get there!" As the girls headed up the stairs, Chara looked down and shouted at Asriel. "YOU TO, AZZY! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE GONNA GO TO THAT THEATRE IN YOUR WORK CLOTHES!"

"FINE, FINE, I'M GOING, I'M GOING!" Asriel shouted back as he walked down the hall and went into the guest room (which was basically his room whenever he came by to stay in their house, which was most of the time). Seeing Asriel "reluctantly" walk to his room made Chara and Frisk giggled.

"Same old Azzy," Chara chuckled to herself as she dragged Frisk to their room.

After a nice quick shower, Chara and Frisk dressed themselves up in lovely dresses. Chara, with her short and straight reddish-brown hair, had a knee-length, a-line dress that was a beautiful jade green color. To top it off, she had a green flower hair-clip and black heels that complimented well with her dress. With one look at her, you wouldn't imagine that this elegant and classy woman was the same person that can beat people up in seconds, laugh with her drunk and sarcastic friends at a bar, and lounge around in sweaters and leggings, all the while eating chocolate as her go-to snack.

Chara looked like an elegant and mature adult. Frisk, on the other hand, felt like she was her sister's porcelain doll: she wore a simple knee-length and fit-and-flared midnight blue dress, with a sparkly purple shawl that rested on her shoulders and arms. Not to mention the sparkly blue and purple hair ribbon, tied in a bow so it can secure her half ponytail. She also wore some white tights and a pair of black Mary-Jane shoes.

Chara was standing behind Frisk, curling her long, blonde hair. While Frisk was sitting down on her chair, intensely reading the first chapter of her newly checked-out book, Chara chuckled to herself as she opened her curls to make them more soft.

"Heh, do you still remember that day?"

"What day?" Frisk asked, not looking up to face Chara.

"You know?" Chara said, trying to hold back her laughter, "The dare Azzy did with your hair?"

Frisk remembered that day all to well...

_Frisk was **7** at the time, while Chara and Asriel were both **10**. They were playing truth or dare in their usual spot at Ebott Park. When it was Asriel's turn, he confidently said dare. Frisk (the one asking him) dared him to change her hair color for one day, and it has to be the color she chose. Asriel, though puzzled, accepted the dare and asked her what color she wanted her hair to be._

_Frisk, at the time, had a weird phase of liking blonde hair. Mainly because the hair color resembles the bright yellow buttercup flowers that grew in the park, but also because of Asriel's "platinum blonde" hair (though she always saw it as natural white hair). So, without thinking twice, she piped "blonde". Asriel told her to close her eyes, and that was the moment her chocolate brown hair turned to her current blonde hair._

_At first, Frisk was ecstatic! She didn't know how Asriel did it without any sort of hair dye, but she was amazed at it. However, the next day, Asriel tried to change Frisk's hair back to normal, but it didn't work. Chara glared at him, but he reassured them that it might take a few weeks to go back to normal. Those weeks went by...then **months**...then **years**... It's been **12 years** since that day, and even Asriel still doesn't know what he did that **permanently** changed her hair color, but they just got used to it overtime._

"How can I forget?" Frisk huffed a bit from annoyance. "I still wanna see it back to it's original color."

"I mean, couldn't you just dye it?" Chara asked as she started putting hairspray on Frisk's hair to keep her curls intact.

"I mean, yeah," Frisk said, wondering why she never had done it before, "but even the most expensive hair-dye can't change it back permanently."

Chara sighed as she did some finishing touches on Frisk's hair, "Well, you got a point there...and DONE! Frisk, look up at the mirror and tell me what you think?"

Frisk, placing her bookmark on the page she last read on the book, looked up to face her vanity mirror. She had to give Chara some credit, even if she wasn't that much of a girly-girl, she can still manage to make her hair look amazing and well-kept.

"Wow," Frisk awed in amazement. "It's so good! I swear, you could've been a hair stylist!"

"Geez, I wouldn't call it that amazing, some of my co-workers can do a better job than I can," Chara said, "but I'm glad to know that you like it."

Frisk was still in awe with her hair as Chara quickly cleaned up and tidied up their room. What brought her back to reality was the sound of Chara opening their creaky bedroom door.

"Now come on Frisk," Chara enthusiastically said. "Asriel's waiting downstairs!"

Frisk placed her book on top of her vanity before she walked out the room, turned off the lights, closed the creaky door behind her, and followed her sister down the staircase.

As they went downstairs, they noticed Asriel in a more formal, black suit. Sure, it didn't look much different from his work clothes, but his jacket was a bit more longer, somewhat covering the gray vest on top of his white buttoned-up shirt. He also had a jade green tie that wrapped around his shirt collar and tucked underneath the vest. He was adjusting his tie a bit before noticing them come down the stairs. He gawked at them for a bit, mainly at Chara, before clearing his throat.

"Wow, took you long enough," he chuckled, trying to sound annoyed.

"Well sorry, we have to look our very best for tonight, unlike SOME people," Chara said, giving Asriel a cheeky smile. "Besides, some of our co-workers might be there."

"Highly doubt it," Asriel said confidently, giving Chara a cocky grin, "Boss gave those tickets to us and a few other people involved in that last assignment! Besides, knowing them, they don't look like musical fanatics to me!"

"You never know~" Chara cheekily said as she walked past him, grabbed the house and car keys, and stood by the front door, "Now are you guys gonna stand there all night? Because we got a show to see!" As she opened the door, she was about to walk out before she turned back and faced Asriel. "Oh yeah, I'm driving this time," she said as she waved the car keys up beside her face.

"Oh seriously! I thought I was gonna drive!," Asriel said, somewhat disappointed, as he and Frisk walked out of the front door.

Making sure the door was locked, the three of them entered the car, and drove their way to the theatre.

**To be continued...**


	4. Theatre Fiasco

After a long drive from their home, they finally made it to the theatre. It was in the more luxurious part of town, which explains why they had to dress so formally. The theatre looked so grand and magnificent, that for a second, Frisk thought she might be entering a person's mansion or the ballroom of a palace.

Once Chara parked the car, they got out and headed inside the theatre. Luckily, they had five minutes to find their seats before the show started, so they quickly walked in and found their seats in the first floor. Their seats were on the first row, which was directly in front of the stage. This gave them a close and good view of the performance and of the actors. It made Frisk even more excited as they sat down on their seats.

From looking at all the other audiences, Frisk noticed that they dressed in more lavish and elegant clothing. Women, young and old, flaunted their wealth by wearing diamond jewelry and designer fur coats or shawls. Men flaunted their gold rings and watches, along with their most extravagant suits. From looking at these people, Frisk wondered if they were actually rich because they were ran a well-known company, or if they were connected with some sort of mafia. She started to ponder if some of these people were actually mobsters themselves. Before she could overthink herself more, she looked to her right and asked Chara, "So, what's this musical about?"

"Hmm, if I'm not mistaken, it's about this girl who befriended with a strange creature, but—"

Before she could continue, the lights began to dim and the stage lights flicked on.

"Uh... well, you'll see," Chara whispered as she brought her attention to the stage.

Frisk was intrigued by the performance. She loved how the actors on stage were able to move around, dance, and sing as if it was nothing. She also took note at how the orchestra was able to change the tone of the music almost instantly and smoothly; she felt the music going from being energetic, to somber, then tense, to more peaceful.

Chara and Asriel were also watching the show intently, more intently than Frisk, as if they want to see all the little details that the actors and dancers did. They also swayed to the music when it was very catchy.

Just as the first act was about to end, with almost all the main cast surrounding the protagonist as they sung, the curtains from the left side of the stage (that was tightly secured with a ribbon) started to close. The actors on stage, who were nowhere near done with their performance, paid no attention to it. Soon, the right curtains closed as well, covering the actors performing. Everyone in the audience got confused, including Chara, Asriel, and Frisk. Murmurs from the audience began to fill the silence.

Although the people's murmurs were very prominent from where Frisk sat, she could hear the muffled groans and grunts from the already covered stage. She looked around to see if anyone else heard it, but only Chara and Asriel heard it as well. They stared at the stage anxiously, debating if they should go up and check it out.

As they stared at the stage, Frisk heard sudden grunts from behind her. She looked behind and noticed that one by one, people flinched when they felt something hit their backs and were in immense pain. She pointed this out to Chara and Asriel, and once they looked at what's happening, they began to stiffen.

"Shit," she heard Chara mumbled to herself as she stared at what's happening with wide-eyes. They were surprised that the people sitting next to the injured people didn't noticed it at all, and those who did, started to panic and shake the injured furiously.

Chara and Asrielstood up and started to drag the still petrified Frisk out of the theatre. People took note of this, and slowly, a bunch of people evacuated the theatre.

Frisk, still confused at the current situation, quietly piped, "W-what's going on?"

Chara remained silent as she rushed her way out of the building and headed straight to the car. Asriel, on the other hand, spoke in a rushed and serious tone, "A mafia attack."

" A WHAT—?!" Frisk exclaimed before Asriel covered her mouth, making her quiet.

"Shh, we can't let them hear us!" Asriel hushed anxiously. "Now, hurry! Get in the car!"

Frisk, without hesitation, sat at the back seat and shut the door quietly, while Asriel sat at his seat next to Chara. Once they were all in the car, Chara turned on the engine and drove as quickly as she can, without breaking any laws.

"Asriel, look out to make sure if any of those mobsters are following us." She ordered. "Frisk, make sure you buckled your seat belt and stay low."

_'Yes mom,'_ Frisk thought as she bends as low as she can go with the seatbelt on. She couldn't see what exactly was going on, but judging from the sharp turn, she can tell that they have entered the freeway.

After what felt like hours, Frisk looked up to look at the car window. Sure enough, they were still at the dark (and surprisingly empty) freeway. She looked at the time from the car radio:

**3:23 a.m.**

"Guys," Frisk mumbled from exhaustion. "Why are we still at the freeway? Aren't we going home?"

Chara, spoke anxiously, "Yeah, but we're just taking the long way home."

"Why?" Frisk said, trying to hold back a yawn.

It was silent for a moment, then Chara sighed, "If they follow us, then those mobsters would know where we live and would harass us. They were following us just a few hours ago, but I think we lost them...right Azzy?"

Asriel, who was still looking out from the car window spoke, "Yeah... I haven't seen any other cars following us."

"But, how do you know for sure if the attack from the theatre was from a mafia?" Frisk continued, struggling to stay awake. "Why are we even running away from them in the first place?... And... who are they...?" Frisk couldn't hold it in and let out a yawn.

Chara noticed this and quietly sighed, "Frisk, go get some rest... We'll wake you up when we get home."

Frisk tried to protest, but feeling her exhaustion take over her, she leaned her head against the car door and fell into a deep slumber...

**To be continued...**


	5. Locked Out

_Frisk woke up in a very dim area. She has no idea how she even got there in the first place. The ground she lied upon was a black and white checkered tiled floor and all around her, there were many doors of different color and size. When she stood up, she realized the only main source of light was from the hole above her._

_She walked around the area, trying to make sense of how she got here, when she heard a faint voice._

_"Frisk..." the voice said quietly._

_She looked around, trying to face the direction she heard the voice._

_"Frisk..." the voice said again, this time being slightly louder._

_This time, she heard the voice coming from the only hallway in front of her. She walked down the hallway, that had even more doors at the side walls._

_The voice called out her name more frequently the more she got closer to it. She eventually was faced with a tall purple door._

_"Frisk..." the voice called again._

_Frisk curiously stared at the door. She pondered if it was a wise decision to open the door, knowing that a complete stranger was calling her. However, her body didn't hesitated one bit as she opened the door with her left hand and proceeded to walk through the door—_

"FRISK!" A familiar voice called.

Frisk woke up, with her shawl covering herself like a blanket. She looked around and realized that she was still in their car, laying her body across the backseat, as Chara was shaking her. She groggily sat back up to her seat and stretched. As she stretched, she read the time on the car radio.

**7:30 a.m**

Chara quietly sighed. "Good, you're up. Now get out quickly and head inside the house, Azzy and I have to go to work now."

Frisk was more awake when she heard that they had to go to work. "But, weren't you guys up all night? How are you guys able to go to work in your current state?"

"Don't worry," Chara yawned. "My emergency chocolate stash kept me up. So it's no biggie, now get inside now."

Frisk, without hesitation, got out of the backseat, with the cool, crisp morning air hitting her immediately. As soon as she got out, she can hear Asriel yawned, "We'll be back soon."

And with that, the car drove off along the peaceful neighborhood road. From where she was, she felt the sun barely hit her face from her left as she hears the little chirps from the birds that just woke up. In all honesty, if she wasn't this tired and anxious from last night, she would've enjoy this lovely morning. Not this time though...

As she walked up to the front door, she looked through her dress pockets to see if she had the keys to the house. When she couldn't feel them, she felt her heart beat faster.

_'Shoot, where did I left them?!'_

She quickly retraced her steps on what she did yesterday. Sure enough, she remembered that she left her keys in her bedroom, while Chara drove off anxiously with the spare one. She grabbed her phone immediately from her dress pocket, planning on calling Asriel that she doesn't have the keys, but to her luck, her phone died.

_'Great... Just great!'_ she thought, more annoyed than ever as she puts her phone back in her dress pocket. She knew both the front and back doors were lock, and all the windows were shut tight, so she couldn't climb up the tree to enter the house. Even if the windows were open, it would be impossible to do it with the shoes she's wearing.

As she stood in front of the front door, she thought about what she might possibly do with her current situation.

She thought about going to the little cozy cafe that was across from the library. She heard from a friend that if you bought a drink there, they would offer you a charger in case your device needed one; under the condition that they would bring it back to the cashier before you leave. If anyone tried to steal their chargers, they would immediately be beaten up by the policemen patrolling the area, since the charges had a built-in silent alarm in case it left the area.

With this in mind, she headed straight to the cafe...

It felt a bit awkward for her to enter the cafe in such a formal attire. She did got a lot of stares as she walked down the streets, and per usual, some men cat-called her. That didn't stop her from casually entering the little cafe and headed straight to the cashier.

"Hi! Welcome to the Little Nook Cafe, what can we get for you ma'am?" the cashier asked enthusiastically.

Frisk looked up at the menu."Uh, can I get a mint tea and a cinnamon bun?"

"Sure thing ma'am," the cashier piped as she typed it in on the cash register. "Would you like to borrow a charger to charge up any device? Under the condition you bring it back, that is?"

"Yes, please, can I borrow a phone charger?"

"Sure thing!" she typed some more stuff in the cash register. "Okay, so the total is $3.50."

Frisk luckily had a five dollar bill in her dress pocket as she handed it to the cashier. She typed it in the cash register and handed Frisk her change, a charger, her drink, and a cinnamon bun.

"Here ya go, ma'am! You can sit in that little corner over there, where the outlets are at!" The cashier pointed to the little corner that was close to the entrance. It had a window that gave her a good view of the city around them, including the library.

She thanked the cashier as she made her way to the corner, sat on one of the chairs, and plugged the charger in the outlet. She plugged in her phone, and gave it time to charge up as she sipped at her warm tea and looked through the window. She had never seen the mobster-filled-city be this peaceful in the morning, might be because all those mobsters were still sleeping. But she still admire the peacefulness she was currently in.

_'It really has been that long, huh? I almost forgot what being at peace felt like...'_ she sipped her tea as she thought about it, going over her fond childhood memories when the city was filled with life and peace.

After about 10 minutes, her phone had enough charge to fully function. She tried to call both Chara and Asriel, but they both left her on an automated voice message. So, she just texted them:

**"Sorry to bother you guys, but I left my spare keys at home, so I'm currently not at home ;u;"**

She remembered that it would be impossible for them to respond quickly when they were working, so she sent them another text:

**"Text me back when you guys aren't busy"**

She scrolled through her phone for a little bit as she finished up her drink. Once her phone had enough charge, and she finished her drink and food, she gave the charger to the cashier, and went out of the cafe to stroll around the city.

It's rare to actually see anyone that stroll the city for pure enjoyment. With the society being so corrupt and power-hungry, it's no wonder that any civilian walking by just want to do their simple errands without being harassed. Then again, if a person actually did stroll around the city, no one actually cared, nor can they tell.

Frisk strolled around town to keep herself occupied from her current situation. She walked by some shops and admire the outfits the mannequins wore. She walked by some bakery and tried out their free samples. She even stopped by the little city park and strolled around there even more. In all honesty, if she wasn't locked out of her own home, she would have just read the Alice in Wonderland book all day, but things do happen for a reason, right? At least she was able to take the time and admire the little things in the city.

It was barely noon, Frisk was strolling down another street, where she got some nice compliments from a couple of elderly women. As she strolled down the streets, she noticed something oddly...peculiar.

Her eyes might have been deceiving her, due to the lack of sleep, but she could have sworn she saw a cat with the most blueish-white fur, with purple stripes surrounding its body. It was only for a brief second though, because she only saw it hop down an alleyway of a building when she glanced back at the sidewalk. She blanked out for a second, trying to figure out what she just saw.

_'Relax, Frisk. The only reason you're starting to see stuff is because you're tired. Nothing else,'_ she thought as she proceeded to walk down the sidewalk. However, something caught her eye even more, and it wasn't a weird multi-colored cat. A store's window was covered with the daily news, nothing out of the ordinary. What shocked her was the big headline on the paper:

** Silent (and Shocking) Shooting in the Golden Star Theatre Last Night **

Frisk didn't need to see the huge picture of the theatre to know that it was the same place she witnessed it last night. She squinted her eyes as she got closed to the window, trying to read through it behind the glass. Unfortunately, she didn't discovered anything new about the incident. The only thing it mentioned was that multiple people, including the main cast were either injured or killed. She tried to reread the passage again, but she noticed something else. From the window reflection, she saw the same cat from earlier, but it was floating above her, giving her a wide grin. Shocked, she turned around, and sure enough, the cat was floating above her...

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nani? Two chapters in one day?!? Let’s gooooooooooo ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶


	6. Not Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy jeez— It’s been such a long time since I last updated here!
> 
> So sorry for this late update! I was meant to post this months earlier, but I was busy with school ^^;
> 
> Now, due to Covid-19, I’m doing homeschool now, and during this time, I have more time to work on future chapters for this! :D
> 
> Again, I apologize for this belated update, and hope everyone stay safe!

_**Shocked, she turned around, and sure enough, the cat was floating above her...** _

..

The cat noticed this and looked down, giving her a wider grin. It floated down to meet her height, staring at her with vibrant blue eyes, with little swirls in them.

"H-huh...so I wasn't delusional..." Frisk mumbled to herself, staring wide-eyed at the cat. The cat's ears perked up, and gave her a cheeky smile.

Frisk looked side-to-side to see if anyone else have seen the floating car in front of her. To her luck, there was no one on the street. She looked back up and noticed the cat's smile. "W-what's with that look—? Uh?! Hey!!"

The cat's tail started to tickle her and she couldn't help but laugh. She asked the cat to stop, but that led it to tickle her even more, which made her laugh even more. It continued for a few minutes until the cat stopped, letting Frisk get some air.

"Wow...y-you have an odd way of introducing yourself," Frisk chuckled as the cat floated around her, still grinning at her. From the way the cat grinned at her, and did mischievous things, it reminded Frisk of someone...

"You kinda remind me of someone, little kitty," she sighed, fully calming down from the tickle attack.

"Oh? Really? Who do I remind you of~?" the cat spoke, cheekily looking at Frisk. Frisk, oddly enough, wasn't shocked that the cat could talk. She was shocked that the cat's voice was so familiar.

' _That voice...it sounds gruff, but mischievous... could it be—? Nah Frisk, there's no way...it couldn't...'_

"You even sound like him..." she mumbled to herself again, staring at the cat wide-eyed.

"Oh, it's a him, hm?" the cat cheekily grinned. "My, who could it be?" The cat slowly circled around Frisk again.

_'Nosy cat,_ ' Frisk thought suspiciously.

Frisk thought this cat might be a figment of her own imagination. Yesterday, she did glance through her book and noticed a drawing of a grinning cat with stripes all over it's body. On that same day, she also noticed the guy she came across resembled to the grinning cat from the book. It wouldn't be a surprise if she let her imagination made a weird hybrid of the two, and made the cat who is currently staring at her.

Then again, she couldn't help but wonder if this cat is not from her vivid imagination...

Cautiously, Frisk spoke, "A guy I met yesterday..." Before the cat can say anything, Frisk spoke, "Anyways, who are you a-and what exactly are you?"

_'And why the fuck am I having a conversation with a talking, floating cat like it's a person,'_ she questionably thought.

"Hmm, I think you know well of who and what I am," the cat playfully said, "but might I ask, why you got so dolled up for a little walk around town?"

"Funny situation actually—". Frisk froze and stared at the cat in bewilderment. "Wait, were you stalking me!?" she exclaimed.

"Perhaps," the cat cheekily grinned. "But might be because we were just at the same area when I had errands to do, like right now."

"Oh?" Frisk suspiciously asked, though she was quite curious. "What sort of errands?"

"Big. Big important ones." he casually said.

"Well, if they are so big and important, I shouldn't be distracting yourself from your tasks," Frisk said as she took a few steps down the sidewalk. She looked back and said, "Have a good day, little kitty!"

"Hmm, I wouldn't go that way if I were you~" he said nonchalantly, but it was laced with fear.

Frisk didn't look back but still responded. "Oh really? How come—?"

The moment she was about to walk by the alleyway, she saw something small fly by her face, almost like a bullet. She felt someone grab her right arm and jolted her backwards. She soon felt another hand gently grabbed her left shoulder, to stabilize her from falling, and slightly rubbed it for comfort.

"That's why, dollface."

She didn't need to look up to see who was talking. She didn't need to see the skeletal hands that were on her shoulder and arm, and she didn't need to look back to see if the little grinning cat was there or not. She thought about it at first, but wasn't so sure up until now.

It was Sans.

Before she could say anything, Sans quickly dragged her and ran down the opposite way.

"Sorry doll, guess our lil date is postponed for now." Sans calmly said, but it was lace with even more fear.

_'Good thing, because I wasn't looking forward to it anyways..._ ' Frisk wanted to say, but she knew that now wasn't the right time to say that. Their lives were at risk right now anyways...

As they were running, another few more of the silent bullets flew past them, just barely avoiding them. They went through twists and corners,alleyways, and even through the most crowded areas of town, yet those bullets kept coming. She was surprise that no one in the town noticed these bullets; all they did was stare at both her and Sans, with confusion written all over their faces. She can feel them judging them somewhat, with thoughts like:

_'What are those crazies running from?' 'Are they runaways from prison?' 'Why are they dressed so formally?' 'Why is that guy wearing a Halloween costume?'_

Sans noticed this as well, but right now, he couldn't give two shits about the bystanders' judgmental stares. Right now, the only thing that mattered is to survive. They needed to loose the person that was shooting behind them. They needed to escape, to find safety, and (if they were fortunate enough to stay alive and safe) help.

_'Hope he knows where he's going,'_ Frisk reluctantly thought as she was practically being dragged by Sans. _'And get us away from that guy...'_

Few minutes went by, Sans and Frisk were in a semi-crowded part of town. With their occasional glance back, they saw no one actually following them, but they can still see some bullets fly past them.

"Huh, they're getting real persistent huh?" She heard Sans mumbled to himself as they continued to run. "This cat and mouse game is getting real annoying."

"W-who's t-they?" Frisk managed to gasp out. "Why are they coming after us!? Why—?!"

Before she could say anything, Sans dragged her to another alleyway. This time, there was a black car parked in there.

Sans quickly opened the door of the front passenger seat, and shoved Frisk inside.

"HEY! What are you—?" Frisk shouted as Sans shut the door. Frisk started to panic even more, and her mind kept thinking about her current situation. Each thought kept getting more and more dark.

_'Is this guy literally going to kidnap me?! No Frisk, he's just trying to get us away from the person... Unless... this was his plan all along to get me alone somewhere... and possibly do some sick things—!'_

Before she can jump to any more conclusions, she jumped when Sans appeared in the driver's seat. He started up the car, placed his hands on the steering wheel, and looked up to face the road. She noticed that for once, Sans wasn't grinning like a cat, he had a more serious face, and there was no glowing pin-pricks in his eye sockets

"Hold on dolly, this might feel weird," he gruffly said, not looking back at Frisk.

"What do you—?!" Frisk started to say as she realizes that everything around her started to get distorted. So distorted, that Frisk can't even recognize the dark alleyway they were just in. Cyan light started to mix in with this distorted surrounding, and that made Frisk nauseous. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to relieve her pounding headache and her urge to throw up.

After a few minutes, Frisk braced herself by opening one of her eyes. To her surprise, the distorted surrounding was gone, but they were somewhere else. They were in the freeway. She stared at her surroundings with wide-eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


End file.
